Guilt
by Ranguteru
Summary: Shiranui Haryuujiyuko Uchiha. The daughter of Shisui Uchiha and Kagura of the Wind. She comes to Konoha to finish the academy and there she meets Ino, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata who she cares and loves and Sasuke who she despisdes.


GUILT

PROLOGUE

„She's a new student, OK? So don't tease her! Her name is Shiranui Haryuujiyuko Uchiha"

Everyone's head's went up by the mention of 'Uchiha' especially a head of a black haired boy with onyx eyes . He started watching a fairly tall, black haired girl with his onyx eyes. Her green eyes met the onyx ones. Sasuke looked away seeing anger in her eyes. Something about her made him uncomfortable.

„You can sit next to Naruto. Naruto, raise your hand." Iruka softly said. At the top of the class, a blonde boy raised his hand, having a big smile on his face. _Hmmm from outside he seems happy but in the inside he is so lonely.. I wonder what's his deal... _Shiranui wondered while she was walking to her seat next to Naruto.

„Hey the name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and despise that idiot in the third row next to the wall." He said pointing to Sasuke. Shiranui followed his finger and comented: „Well Naruto, my name is Shiranui Haryuujiyuko Uchiha and it seems we despise the same person. Oh and I love dango and sushi." She said with a little soft smile on her face. Her eyes color of deep forest wandered why is he lonely. She sensed that horrible feeling, that was _one_ of her gifts.

„**Kurama is inside him, that is why**" a rough voice said in Shiranui's head. She mentally nodded to her bijuu, the fourteen tales named Kuroi.

„Well we can chat after the class, now I need to focus on the lesson if I want to be a hokage one day, ya know." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

* * *

„Ya need to work hard for that ya know? We can go to ramen after the academy." She said. Naruto nodded happily and a bit surprised that Shiranui had the same problem when she speaks, the famous _ya know. _

They both focused on the lession, even Shiranui had skills of an ANBU, thanks to her late father who died when she was eight.

The academy ended and Naruto and Shiranui headed to Ichiraku when they were confronted by Sasuke.

„Who the hell are you?! And how do you dear to call youreslf an Uchiha?!" He practicly yelled.

Naruto was caught of guard and was completly frozen. Shiranui however was calm and answered the angry Uchiha in front of him.

„The only one who is forbidden to call himself an Uchiha is **you**. Your decision makes me feel sick! Oh and I see you want to know who my parents are? I'm not a foll ya know! My father is Shisui and mother is Kagura of the Wind. Anything else ya wanna know ya idiot?" She said with a stern voice. Before he could reply Shiranui pulled Naruto away from the speechles Sasuke.

Once they ordered they asked each other random question. Like favourite colors, dream etc.

Naruto said his dream was to be hokage one day. And Shiranui said hers was to save a certain person. That confused Naruto a bit but he got ower it. Soon Naruto began feeling sick. His stomach was in pain. He said it was beacause of the milk he drank this morning, but Shiranui knew that it was Kurama who was trying to hurt or torture Naruto somehow.

_„We will meet Kurama later." _She said to Kuroi in her head. He nodded in response and sofly asked Shiranui how. _„I'll use the jutsu Itachi taught me. It's not that hard to do it, ya know?" _ Kuroi nodded and went silent. He watched how Shiranui says goodbye to Naruto and walks away. He was lucky he was with her. But he didnt understand why was Kurama displeased. Well they will find out later. At least he hoped..

* * *

„Kyofuwari no Jutsu!" Shiranui said and in a pof of smoke she found herself inside Naruto's consiousenes staring at the Ninetales furious eyes. She'd never thought that Ninetales would end here, inside poor Naruto.

„You dare to come here you stupid bitch!" Jup, that was the Ninetales she knew. She slowly aproached the gates and nodded to herself. The seal is strong. It's going to be okay, for now...

„Lets make one thing clear Ninetales, and by the way it's been a long long time since I saw you. Ah, I'm here because of you behaviour. Listen I will not hurt you IF you are quiet and leave the boy alone. He's suffering already. Be nice and I will be nice. Or I'm going to bitch-slap you so hard ya head will come off." Shiranui said with a strict voice. Ninetales stared for a moment. Then he bursted out laughing.

„**I would not laugh if I were you. You forget she has me, and the two other morons who called themselves bijuus.**" Kuroi said with a warning tone coming behind Shiranui, with two other fox like creatures at his left and right. Kurama looked at hem four. This was pissing him off but he was outnumbered and thus decided to be quiet.

For now.

* * *

**Important: this storry is a bit complicated. Ya see, I kinda like the Okami game so i thought I can mix some of the elements with my OC so if ya want go to google and search Okami wikia I hope you will understand and if you dont read it the story will have explanations at the bottom... **

Note: Haryuujiyuko is a name with 3 meaning: Ryuu means dragon, Jiyu means freedom and Ko means child. Shiranui means White-wild Majesty (From Okami game :P)

Please rewiew and tell me what ya think, even if its bad tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. For the language I'm sorry for some spelling mistakes. Hehehe...


End file.
